


"Set"

by Rubinrot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubinrot/pseuds/Rubinrot
Summary: Jensen está seguro: Su polla va a estallar.Todo por culpa de Misha





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es totalmente mía.

De algo está seguro: su polla estallará.  
Y todo por culpa de Misha.

Estallará de dolor por lo duro que está.  
Se pasa una mano por la cara, exasperado.

La noche anterior, su móvil sonó. Apenas y se percató de ello, pues la vibración fue casi imperceptible cuando llegó el mensaje.  
Movió la mano debajo de las sábanas, buscando la causa del zumbido que escuchó.  
Pero de inmediato estaba quedándose dormido.  
Cuando el móvil vibró de nuevo, le hizo abrir los ojos, sentarse en la cama y tomarlo.  
Lo que vio en la pantalla lo puso de cero a mil por hora.

Era un mensaje.

De Misha.

De Misha con el miembro de fuera.

"Espero que disfrutes tu regalo", había en el texto.

Desde ese momento, Jensen no había podido dejar de pensar en aquella gráfica imagen.  
Al llegar al set, solo podía mirar de reojo a Misha, quien actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no le hubiera mandado ninguna imagen.

No es que pueda culparlo. Fue Jensen quién pidió que mantuvieran en perfil bajo lo que tenían. Especialmente porque ambos estaban casados, tenían hijos, y probablemente arruinarían muchas cosas en sus vidas si las personas supieran de ellos.

Excepto, tal vez, por las fans de Supernatural. Y Jared. Jared lo apoyaría en todo, sin duda. Como aquella mañana, en la que Misha se acercó a él, le lanzó una mirada llena de deseo, se acercó a su oído, y le susurró un:  
"Buenos días, cariño", antes de deslizar disimuladamente la mano sobre el miembro de Jensen, quién no pudo más que morderse el labio inferior.

Cuando Jared estaba caminando hacia ellos, Misha puso aquella cara de póker que usaba para el papel de Castiel, quitó la mano y dijo:  
"Hola, Dean", como si estuvieran practicando para la filmación.  
Minutos después, Jared prácticamente le estaba dando consejos de ligue gay.

Pero Misha no se había quedado contento, notó Jensen. Una hora después, cuando estaba repasando el libreto, anunciaron que era hora de comer un poco. Jensen suspiró, pues se moría de hambre. Se levantó y dejó el libreto en su asiento.  
Fue el último en salir.  
Pero cuando iba a cruzar el marco de la puerta, se vio empujado de nuevo hacia el interior hasta que se vio obligado a sentarse nuevamente, aplastando su libreto.  
Segundos después, Misha le estaba devorando la boca.

Se había sentado de cuclillas sobre él, le rodeó el cuello y restregaba su trasero sobre el miembro de Jensen sin pudor alguno. La urgencia de tenerlo contrastaba con la noción y el peligro de que alguien los viera. Pero Misha bajó los besos a su cuello y fue la perdición de Jensen. Bajó una mano al miembro de Misha, apretándolo sobre el pantalón de vestir.

Collins jadeó, por lo que Jensen tuvo que cubrirle la boca con la mano, recordánle que nadie debía de escucharlos. Aún así, él mismo casi gime de placer cuando Misha volvió a presionarse contra él.  
Sin embargo, tuvieron que separarse cuando la campanilla sonó e indicó que debían de volver a filmar.  
Para ese punto, Ackles necesitó ir al baño y meter la cabeza bajo él chorro de agua fría. El día estaba pasando lento, y entre grabación, descansos, y bromas de Jared, Jensen y Misha no habían podido pasar de caricias sobre la ropa.

De nuevo en su asiento, Jensen se está volviendo casi loco por el deseo. La polla le duele. Le duele tanto, que está tentado a pararse, jalar a Misha y hacer que le chupe la polla. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Mueve la rodilla de arriba a abajo por la exasperación. Volverá a la grabación en 30 minutos, y tiene que encontrar una manera de bajar la ereccion que ocupa su pantalón.

—¿Me estás escuchando?— pregunta nuevamente el director, que le está dando indicaciones para la próxima escena. Ackles asiente y se levanta, a pesar de que no tiene idea de las indicaciones que le han dado, pero se las pedirá a Jared o a Misha después.  
En ese momento, lo único que necesita es despejarse.

Camina lejos de ellos, por el set, pasando una y otra vez por diferentes lugares. La imagen que Misha le mandó la noche anterior vuelve a su cabeza y casi le hace gemir. Tendrá que ir al baño, sin duda.

Se dirige hacia este, cuando pasa a lado del Impala que tienen dentro del set. Extiende un poco la mano para poder deslizar los dedos por el capo. Piensa que es hermosa. El capo es tan cómodo, que bien podría montar a Misha ahí...  
Sacude la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de los zafiros que lo están mirando, hasta que Collins abre la puerta del Impala y baja de este.  
—Te estaba esperando— murmura ronco y a Jensen se le eriza la piel de solo escucharlo.

—¿Para qué?— pregunta, elevando el mentón, como si el moreno no le estuviera afectando.  
Collins se acerca a él, tan cerca que el rubio puede sentir el aliento del otro contra su piel cuando habla. Por inercia se le acerca, tomando la cadera del otro y lo pega a él. El moreno baja la mano hacia el miembro de Jensen, apretándolo suavemente, haciéndole soltar un gemido bajito que no puede controlar.

—Shhh... nos verán— susurra Collins antes de bajar sus labios al cuello de Jensen, lamiendo lentamente su clavícula. — Estás tan duro.

Susurra de nuevo. Ackles no pierde más el tiempo. Jala a Misha hacia él, sostiene su cadera y lo eleva para sentarlo contra el capó del impala. Misha jadea apenas, antes de llevar sus labios a los de Jensen, besándolo con fuerza, con deseo. A lo lejos, parece que pronto comenzarán a filmar y a ellos no les importa. Ackles guía las manos al pantalón de Misha.  
—Es tu culpa— murmura bajito, los besos van al cuello del moreno mientras le desabrocha el pantalón.

Collins tiene que taparse la boca para no gemir cuando Jensen se pone de cuclillas y desliza la lengua por su miembro. El rubio eleva la mirada cuando chupa el glande de su miembro. Succiona y un sonoro "¡Bop!" Se escucha cuando lo libera.

Misha cree que va a detenerse ahí. En su lugar, su amante engulle todo su miembro, lo engulle con fuerza, metiéndolo a su boca y garganta con la experiencia que solo Jensen tiene. Ha cubierto sus dientes con los labios, para así poder cerrar la boca y chuparlo fuerte, sin dañarlo.  
—Je... Jensen... para... para o me correré— gime, aunque su cadera se está elevando para que Jensen pueda tomarlo más profundo.  
Pero el rubio para. Se levanta y vuelve a los labios de Misha, con el sabor del moreno mezclándose entre ambas bocas.

La campanilla que anuncia la reanudación del rodaje suena, pero ellos están tan absortos que ni siquiera lo notan. Ackles ha vuelto a tomar la cadera del moreno, lo jala suavemente con el objetivo de bajarlo del capó. Cuando lo hace, le da vuelta pero Misha gira la cabeza para poder besarlo de nuevo.

A Jensen le encanta. Misha puede ser un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo propone. Puede ser el mejor amigo que todos desean. O bien, puede ser pasivo y sumiso, justo como le gusta. Empuja su propia cadera, aprisionando el cuerpo del otro con su cadera y la delantera del auto. Desliza las manos por la cadera de misha, y con lentitud las desliza sobre el pecho del otro, acaricia sus hombros y finalmente pasa las manos a sus brazos, lento hacia sus manos. Toma ambas y le hace ponerlas sobre el capó.  
Baja el pantalón del moreno, y también su ropa interior. La vista que obtiene es tan asombrosa, que por inercia embiste contra Misha, haciéndole jadear.

La campanilla que anuncia el inicio del rodaje suena nuevamente, y Jensen se desabrocha el pantalón, se lo baja y baja su bóxer negros.

—Date prisa, Jensen— murmura Misha, casi gimiendo las palabras.

Ackles toma sus glúteos, le separa las nalgas y acomoda su miembro en la entrada del moreno.  
—Estás tan ansioso, nene— susurra. Y embiste. Embiste tan duro y rápido, que Misha tiene que aferrar las manos en el Impala y morderse el labio para no gritar de placer.  
Aprieta por instinto alrededor de Jensen, y el rubio entierra el rostro en la parte trasera del cuello del moreno para ahogar sus gemidos.

—Muévete— pide Collins, casi en una súplica. Jensen ni siquiera duda. Retrocede lentamente la cadera, antes de volver a embestir. Misha se cubre la boca para no gemir de forma audible.

—¡Jensen!— la voz de Jared suena a lo lejos, poniéndolos alerta a ambos, pero Misha se mueve un poco y eso los hace perder el control. Jensen embiste de nuevo, con fuerza, estremeciéndose de puro placer por lo estrecho que puede llegar a ser el moreno. Misha nueve la cadera, buscando su propio placer.

—¡Misha!— grita Jared nuevamente. Pero Misha no lo escucha. Está absorto en el placer que Jensen le está dando. En la forma en la que está dando contra su próstata, duro, rudo, y rápido.

—Jensen, ¿donde estás?— Misha aprieta el culo nuevamente, y Jensen no puede más. Toma la cadera de Collins, jalándolo hacia él, dejándose ir dentro del interior del moreno, mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas para no gemir cuando llena el interior del moreno. Misha mueve la cadera hacia atrás, muerde su mano para no gemir. Y cuando Ackles mueve la mano sobre el miembro del otro, Misha gime alto y lánguido cuando se corre, manchando la delantera y el capó del auto.

Ambos están exhaustos, jadeantes. Jensen deja caer su cuerpo contra el de Misha, rodea su cintura y deposita un beso suave sobre su nuca.

—Aún me debes una— susurra. Misha sonríe, gira el rostro hacia él, y le da un beso fugaz en los labios.

—Te pagaré esta noche.

Cuando Jensen vuelve al set, Jared le lanza una mirada burlona. Decide ignorarla, tomar su libreto y sentarse a esperar mientras Misha empieza con la escena que le corresponde.

15 minutos después, cuando aquella escena ha quedado, observa detenidamente a los que están en la habitación, notando la ausencia de cierto chico de ojos azules.

—¿Donde está Misha?— pregunta a Jared, quién le informa que salió en cuanto acabo la escena. Jensen se encoge de hombros, y su móvil vibra, alertándolo de un mensaje.  
Cuando lo abre, la imagen de una colección de juguetes sexuales aparece en pantalla. Una segunda imagen le llega.  
La imagen de Misha.

Misha, desnudo, con un juguete en la mano.  
"¿Por qué tardas tanto?", dice el texto.  
Jensen va a matarlo.  
Va a follarselo, y después a matarlo. Porque su polla vuelve a doler. Duele tanto, que está seguro que va a estallar.


End file.
